Angel Aguilar
Name: '''Aguilar, Angel Ramone '''Gender: Male Age: '''Sixteen 16 '''Grade: Junior 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, art (graffiti), stealing, fighting, Mexican History & Mythology Appearance: Angel, much to his irritation, is often mistaken as being much younger than he truly is, thanks to his small stature and youthful face. At 5’6 and 145lbs, Angel is on the shorter end and full of wiry muscle, with notable definition in his otherwise thin arms. His face is exceptionally boyish, with large brown eyes, a slightly wide nose, and full lips. Try as he might, he’s yet to be able to grow any facial hair, leaving his only age appropriate features his thick, wild eyebrows and the occasional outbreak on his forehead. His hair is coarse and black and kept cut short to avoid it becoming unmanageable, though it’s seldom he’s not seen with a fitted cap covering it—many of his detentions earned after refusing to remove it. Being Mexican, Angel tans extremely well, even in Milwaukee’s climate, and maintains a healthy bronze color year round; although he tends to sweat easily, making his face appear somewhat oily and attributing to the aforementioned outbreaks. Angel’s wardrobe can be summed up in one word—baggy; hiding his slim frame under clothes several sizes too large as a way to look bulkier and more intimidating. He’s fond of formless jeans or shorts that he allows to sag (exposing the basketball shorts he wears underneath) as well thick jackets with interesting designs. Due to his tight financial situation, most of his clothing is shoplifted and typically brand name—especially his collection of fitted caps, of which he’s exceedingly proud. On Announcement day, Angel saw no point in dressing up, wearing a heavy navy jacket with gray accents and a pair of black jeans atop green basketball shorts and a black wife beater; as well as a pair of red and white basketball shoes and a red fitted cap. He was also sporting a gold chain that he recently lifted from a department store. Biography: Angel Aguilar, the eldest of two boys, was born June 9th to Esteban and Gloria Aguilar, two third generation Mexican-Americans whom grew up in the Milwaukee area. Whilst not terribly well off, the Aguilars were able to live a comfortable, albeit modest, life in lower middle-class, with both Esteban and Gloria working full time jobs as a janitor and a cashier respectively. Angel’s early life was uneventful, aside from proving what a force to be reckoned with he was at even a young age; the Aguilars often finding themselves at wits end with their eldest son, whom was both highly advanced for his age and highly mischievous. At first, the behavior was of the typical infant curiosity, between rifling through anything he could get his hands on and touching everything he wasn’t supposed to, but as he got older, his antics became more and more sneaky and thought out. Because of their budget, Esteban and Gloria weren’t always able to give Angel everything he wanted, which, of course, Angel didn’t understand. It wasn’t long before he’d taken it into his own hands to get what he wanted, his first theft occurring at the tender age of six when he attempted to hide a stuffed animal in his mother’s purse. Gloria, however, caught him and explained that you had to pay for the things in stores if you wanted them. This dissuaded Angel from stealing for some time, though he would eventually pick it back up years later. Shortly before he turned nine, Gloria was involved in an accident that took her life when she fell asleep at the wheel of her car following a long day at work. The tragedy shook the family, not only emotionally but financially. Barely able to grieve, Esteban was forced to take up a second job at a factory to preserve the Aguilar’s already meager lifestyle. Angel, whom was already rather ill-behaved and unable to cope with his mother not being around, began acting out, frequently stealing things from classmates and getting into physical altercations. Esteban, already at the end of his rope, was now having to deal with meetings with the principal and teachers and guidance counselors about Angel’s behavior, most of which threatened more substantial punishment than detentions and suspensions should the behaving continue. It was around this time that Esteban put Angel on the baseball team as a way to mellow the boy. While not completely successful in stopping the bad behavior, the sport did provide him an outlet for his anger and stress and made the incidents less common. Because of his Mexican roots, Angel was something of a lightning rod for other kids and parents who weren’t accepting of minorities. Initially, he resented being born with his heritage, feeling that life would have been much easier if he were white. Because of that, he didn’t fight back with people when they said things about his roots, which only served to make him a larger target for those who wanted to release aggression they felt toward minorities. It wasn’t until his mother, whom was still alive at the time, began telling him about the colorful folklores and history of Mexico did he begin to feel proud of his roots. Although it was looked down on, his parents began trying to teach him Spanish as a way to make him more proud and comfortable. After that, Angel was quick to fight back at the people who insulted his heritage, sometimes physically. From the time his mother died, Angel was tasked with watching his brother, Mario (now 11), after school. Whilst initially nervous about leaving an eight year old and a three year old home alone, daycare or a babysitter too much for Esteban to afford and resigned himself to teaching Angel about safety and the like. Angel, surprisingly, was very responsible when it came to his baby brother, making sure he was well fed and entertained and, most importantly, safe. Because of this, Angel is exceptionally close with Mario and makes sure to protect him as much as he can, especially when it comes to racism and bullying. Mario, whom isn’t as loud and or as quick to stand up for himself as Angel was, quickly became a favorite target for bullies and, despite Angel’s insistence that Mario fight them, he allowed it to happen. This, however, didn’t sit well with Angel and he’s been quick to threaten violence on people he sees mistreating his brother or talking badly about him. Although Esteban doesn't approve of Angel's fighting, he has since resigned himself to be content that it doesn't happen as often, only hoping Angel mellows out further as he gets older. Angel, obviously, does not approve of the government or support it, though he was taught early not to speak his beliefs on the subject; which bothers him, but he holds his tongue out of concern for his brother and father. As his own personal way to defy the government, he began to get into graffiti, specifically tagging. Initially, he got into tagging after seeing a couple of older boys marking an old train and decided to mimic them, although he mostly does his tagging solo. In his mind, tagging parts of his town is his way of saying that he belongs in it just as much as Caucasian people. Similarly, he has recently gotten back into his childhood hobby of stealing, convincing himself that the things he steals are the reparations he deserves for the abuse people have given him and his family. Typically, Angel steals whatever he feels he can get away with, having no filter between what will be missed and what won’t, though he’s known to go for higher priced items as he feels they’re more worthwhile. He’s got something of a trademark when stealing, in that he hides the majority of the things he steals in his baggy clothing, as well as wearing the clothes he steals under the ones he came in with. While he's been caught a number of times, the police have, thankfully, never gotten involved, as Angel makes sure to hit up different stores around town, especially when he's already been caught at one. His tagging, on the other hand, has flown under the radar for the most part, aside from a couple of kids here or there seeing him while doing it. Scholastically, Angel makes passing grades, as he doesn't believe in the curriculum and doesn’t want to expend the energy on it. He's not notably good at any subject, although his least favorite by far is History due to its lack of variation. He’s not terribly popular among the student body, even amongst the minorities because of his explosive behavior whenever he feels he’s been disrespected, especially when people don't pronounce his name right, which he feels they do on purpose as a way to ignore his heritage or call his manhood into question. That said, he does have some friends he hangs around with, typically older kids and drop outs of color. He’s still on the Baseball team, although he finds himself caring about it less and less as he gets older in favor of his delinquent activities. He also finds himself more critical and untrusting of Caucasian kids because of the ones who have burned him in the past, feeling that he’s given them enough chances to prove themselves and they haven’t. At the moment, Angel doesn't know what he wants to do with his life, aside from one day changing the government with his story and his art. Advantages:'Angel is no stranger to pain, nor to fighting due to the numerous fights he’s gotten in growing up. Baseball has left him in decent shape as well and he’s surprisingly strong for his small stature. Survival is instinct to him, having dealt with racism and the like his entire life. '''Disadvantages:'Angel’s explosive behavior may turn people against him or make them distrustful of him. Being as small as he is, he may find himself a target for larger kids who identify him as an easy target. Similarly, people with racist tendencies may target him for the sheer fact that he’s a minority. '''Designated Number: Male Student #14 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Croupier Stick '''Conclusion: Hopefully, one of the young patriots will do America a favour and dispose of him. M14 is exactly the type we don't want in our borders. The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Frank Callahan '''Collected Weapons: Croupier Stick (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Frank Callahan, Audrey McKee Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Angel, in chronological order. Program V2 *Trial and Error *Rout or Rally Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Angel Ramone Aquilar. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I could never make up my mind about Angel: on one hand, he took to violence very easily and his morals (I will set a good example for my brother by going down fighting, ie murdering everyone), are skewed. However, at the same time, Mimi represented quite well that the universe had a heavy habit of spitting on him, so in some senses you want to sympathise with him. Whilst his suffering at the hands of the Program society was brought up a lot, almost to the point of becoming overdone, Angel's obsessing about it can still be easily understood because it's obviously the aspect of his life that is most significant for him, save for his little brother. All in all, Angel's a hard one to label on the morality scale, and that was quite easily his best attribute. Trying to decide whether to root for or condemn the kid was, after all, quite engaging. - Slamexo Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program